Shogi
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: Ahora lo difícil sería convencer a su padre de que su problemática compañera de equipo y él no estaban juntos, pero de todas maneras… que Ino estuviese sentada encima de él y él con el pelo suelto e Ino rodeándole los brazos con el cuello… no ayudaba mucho Pero... ¿quién dijo que tuviesen que convencerlo? Con hacer lo que su padre había creído que habían hecho valía, ¿no? ShikaIno


**¡Buenas! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic de una pareja que me encanta… ¡El ShikaIno! Soy una maldita adicta a ésta pareja y me veía obligada a escribir algo sobre ellos :3**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto no me pertenece a mí (ojalá) si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^, pero juro que como Shikamaru e Ino no acaben juntos… Lo mataré (?) Nah, solo le amenazaré con una pistola XD.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tsk, recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto- dijo un muy aburrido Nara mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Porque pienso ganarte a tu estúpido juego, Nara Shikamaru! ¡Como que me llamo Yamanaka Ino!

Ella y su compañero de equipo se encontraban en la habitación del último sentados en el suelo con un tablero de _shogi_ entre ambos.

El moreno suspiró frustrado al recordar cómo había acabado Ino en su cuarto; todo había sido culpa de ella al preguntarle cómo se jugaba al _shogi _, claro que el no hizo muy bien al contestarle que era demasiado problemático explicárselo ya que de todas maneras no le iba a entrar en la cabeza. Ante eso Ino se ofendió y retó al Nara:

-Bien, Shikamaru, si te gano debes reconocer que soy mejor- sonrió con suficiencia-¡no, mucho mejor que tú en el _shogi _y darme un premio! En cambio si tú ganas, no te molestaré por lo que queda de semana.

Al principio Shikamaru se había negado rotundamente repitiendo lo problemático de la situación y de lo problemática que era Ino, pero que ella le siguiese hasta su casa solo para jugar al maldito juego no contribuyó mucho en su causa.

Al final el joven había cedido porque, de todas maneras, él era el mejor estratega de Konoha, y que él supiese el _shogi_ era un juego de estrategia, así qué… ¿qué podía perder? Además que Ino no lo incordiase durante una semana era una oferta muy tentadora…

Y ahora se encontraban ahí sentados.

-Hmp, problemático- repitió él por enésima vez.

-¡Shikamaru, deja de quejarte y enséñame a jugar!- le ordenó más que pidió Ino.

El Nara bufó y empezó a explicarle en qué consistía el juego.

-El _shogi_ es un juego de estrategia, se lleva a cabo con dos personas. El tablero es de nueve filas por nueve columnas…

…

…

…

… u otras piezas de modo que en turnos siguientes den jaque al rey.- finalizó la explicación Shikamaru.

Levantó la mirada hacia Ino y la vio concentrada mirando el tablero.

-¿Lo has entendido?- le preguntó alzando una ceja al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su compañera.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- se defendió ella-¡Ahora déjate de palabrerías y juguemos!

-Problemática, ¿sabes que no tienes oportunidad de ganar, no?- le preguntó Shikamaru; no era por presumir, pero no le llamaban el mejor estratega de Konoha por nada.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y, de haber podido, el joven habría jurado que lanzaba veneno por los ojos.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que te gane, ¡Nara arrogante!-le ladró la rubia- Y ahora… ¡empecemos!

* * *

Shikamaru miraba al tablero, parpadeaba para saber si era una ilusión, subía la mirada para ver a Ino saltando por la habitación, eufórica.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hice, lo hice! ¡Soy la mejor!- se giró a su compañero que todavía seguía sentado en el suelo y le sacó la lengua- ¿Ves? ¡Soy mejor que tú!

El Nara volvió a parpadear. No. Imposible, Ino no le había ganado. Ino no PODÍA haberle ganado.

Apretó los labios, ahora seguro que se lo restregaría por la cara durante los próximos… Siete u ocho años.

-La suerte del principiante…- murmuró por lo bajo; pero Ino le oyó.

-¿Suerte? ¡Eso no ha sido suerte! Te he ganado, Shikamaru, ¡soy mejor que tú!- se acercó a él y se inclinó de modo que quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Tsk, problemático…- hizo como si Ino no estuviera y se levantó de su sitio para dejarse caer en la cama boca arriba, dispuesto a ignorar a su compañera de equipo.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero su orgullo de macho había sido aplastado por una maldita mujer y sus estúpidos caprichos.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, Ino se iría cuando viese que pasaba de ella.

-Shikamaru- dijo ella en tono enojado-¿qué haces?

Él abrió un ojo y la miró.

-Dormir, ¿acaso no lo ves?- preguntó con ironía.

Ino puso los brazos en jarras.

-No vas a dormir, Shikamaru.- respondió.

El moreno enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ah, no? Eso dirás tú…- dijo antes de volver a cerrar el ojo. Puso sus manos detrás de la nuca, dispuesto a dormir.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada; el joven supuso que Ino se había marchado de su cuarto pero no había oído nada, aún así permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos como platos al notar como algo, o alguien, se sentaba encima suyo. Ino. Se había sentado a horcajadas encima del moreno, con las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón, a ambos lados de la cadera de Shikamaru y se había sentado un poco más debajo de su cadera, más precisamente encima de su…

-¡Ino! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?- gritó espantado el Nara. Intentó incorporarse pero ella se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en el pecho.- ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Ahora!- toda pereza quedó anulada como por arte de magia.

-No.

El joven enarcó ambas cejas.

-¿No?

-No- volvió a repetir la ojiazul, testarudamente. Se cruzó de brazos con ímpetu y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo botara con ese movimiento.

-Ino…- Shikamaru había apretado fuertemente los dientes al notar como el cuerpo de Ino botaba encima del suyo, más concretamente encima de su hombría.

-Quiero mi premio, Nara, y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo des.- Miro desafiante a Shikamaru.

Él pensó en usar su _Kagemane No Jutsu_ para quitarla de encima, sí, pudo haberlo usado, si no fuese porque se había quedado totalmente rígido al sentir a Ino encima suyo.

Un momento… _¿¡desde cuando Ino tiene unos pechos tan grandes!? _; él no era un maldito pervertido ni nada de eso, ¡Naruto lo era! Pero resultaba bastante difícil no pensar en ello al tener a Ino en una perspectiva tan… peculiar. Desde su posición Shikamaru podía contemplar las curvas que formaban sus caderas y su cintura para luego darse cuenta de lo voluptuosos que resultaban sus atributos…

_¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!? Es Ino, ¡es la problemática de Ino! _rodó los ojos.

-¿Vas a quitarte algún día de encima de mí?- le preguntó al ver que no se movía.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió divertida.

-No parece que te esté molestando mucho, Shikamaru…- ahogó una risita.

_!Maldita mujer problemática!_

-Tsk, problemático…- el joven notó como el color subía a sus mejillas. Al darse cuenta de que Ino no se iba a quitar encima de él a menos que consiguiera el maldito premió suspiró-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó finalmente.

Ella sonrió victoriosa.

-Hm… No se…- se llevó un dedo índice a la barbilla con aire inocente, pero Shikamaru en el fondo sabía que se lo estaba pasando en grande riéndose de él.

-Date prisa- un _o no me controlaré _le cruzó por la mente, pero deshizo el pensamiento de inmediato.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Ino al cabo de un rato.

_A saber en qué ha pensado, _el joven la miró.

-Bien, ¿qué premio quieres?- le pregunto.

Tragó duro al ver el brillo de la mirada de Ino _oh, Dios mío._

-Quiero- empezó ella y sonrió- verte con el pelo suelto.

De haber estado de pies habría jurado que se habría caído al suelo en seco, pero en cambio se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué…?

Ella bufó.

-Ya me has oído, Shikamaru, quiero-verte-con-el-pelo-suelto- volvió a repetir.

-Problemático…- dijo por lo bajo.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así- se inclinó hacia el- he ganado, así que tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos hasta que el joven apartó la mirada, resignado.

-Hmp, haz lo que quieras- dijo al final.

-¡Bien!- sonrió de lado a lado- Incorpórate- le ordenó más que pidió.

Con un quejido de protesta hizo lo que le había mandado.

El corazón de dio un vuelco al ver que Ino se apretaba más a él y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. Sintió como sus dedos llegaban a su coleta y retiraban la tira que los mantenía recogidos, su pelo cayó hasta sus hombros.

Ino por su parte estuvo tentada a abrir la boca por la sorpresa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Se había imaginado que el cabello del moreno acabaría en puntas como en su coleta. Estaba terriblemente equivocada. El pelo le caía a capas justo rozando los hombros y algunos mechones le caían por descuido sobre la frente, tapando parte de sus ojos.

Lo tocó. _Suave, muy suave_.

-¿Ya estás contenta?- le preguntó Shikamaru cuando Ino finalizó su examen sobre su pelo.

Ella ignoró el comentario y comenzó a acariciar el pelo del moreno. Él se estremeció.

_¿¡Cómo puede tener un hombre el cabello tan suave y fino!? _, estaba absolutamente maravillada y estupefacta.

-Ino…- suspiró él cuando notó los finos dedos de la rubia en su nuca, deslizándose hasta su cuello.

-Shika…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos dieron un respingo.

-¡Ey, Ino! venía a pregunt…- Shikaku apareció por la puerta y se calló de golpe al ver a la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos encima de su hijo.

Tardó 0,001 segundos en comprender lo que ocurría ahí y alzó ambas cejas.

-¡No es lo que cree!- aclaró Ino con el rostro completamente rojo y voz de pito.

-Tsk, es un malentendido, papá- miró a su padre; _esto va a ser problemático…_

Después de recuperarse de la primera impresión, Shikaku sonrió con orgullo a su hijo, que hizo como que no lo vio volteando su rostro. En ese instante vio lo cerca que se encontraban ambos.

Ahora lo difícil sería convencer a su padre de que su problemática compañera de equipo y él no estaban juntos, pero de todas maneras… que Ino estuviese sentada encima de él y él con el pelo suelto e Ino rodeándole los brazos con el cuello… no ayudaba mucho.

-Está bien, no pienso decir nada- lanzó otra mirada significativa a su hijo tipo: _ni se te ocurra meter la pata._- Yo que creía que mi hijo era un vago…

Al salir de la habitación le oyeron decir:

-¡Eh, Yoshino, Ino sí que se queda a cenar!

Antes de romper a carcajadas y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Genial…- dijo el joven Nara al final.

Ino había entrado en una especie de _shock_ mental y continuaba con el rostro como un tomate y su cuerpo tenso.

-No… nos…- balbuceó y miró a Shikamaru- ¡Tu padre nos… nos… nos…! ¡Él cree que nosotros… que nosotros…!

-Lo sé problemática, yo también estaba aquí- respondió él y la miró a los ojos.

El rostro de Ino se puso más rojo si podía ser.

-Y… ¿qué hacemos? Le intentamos convencer de que… nosotros… bueno…

-Mi padre no dirá nada- dijo él- creo. Al menos esperemos que no se lo diga a mi madre.

El grito emocionado que oyeron desde la cocina les demostró que ya lo sabía.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué sugieres que hagamos, genio?- la rubia recuperó un poco la compostura (aunque su cara seguía de un tenue rojo) y miró a su compañero.

Él rodó los ojos.

-Podrías empezar por soltarme…- al ver que Ino retiraba los brazos de su nuca y su cuello aclaró- o podríamos hacerlo verdad y no dar explicaciones.- la agarró de los codos con ambas manos.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿A qué te ref-?- pudo preguntar antes de que Shikamaru atrapara sus labios entre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos como platos y su cuerpo se tensó. El joven esperó a que ella lo abofeteara, pero no lo hizo; en cambio su cuerpo se relajó y dejó que la besara.

Se separó de ella al cabo de un rato y ésta lo miró confundida.

-¿Por… qué?- preguntó al final.

-¿En serio necesitas que te responda?- el moreno giró su sonrojado rostro hacia la derecha y apretó los labios.

Ino ahogó una risita y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Shika…- murmuró la rubia cerca de su oído y sonrió al notar como se le ponía la piel de gallina.- Aún no me has dicho que soy mejor que tú en el _shogi._- le acarició el mentón con la nariz.

Shikamaru respiró hondo.

-Eres… mejor que yo en el maldito _shogi_, ¿ya estás contenta?- se giró a mirarla.

La sonrisa de Ino se acentuó. Se inclinó y ésta vez fue ella quién lo besó en los labios.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él mientras que Shikamaru le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Ino estuvo a punto de soltar un gritito cuando el moreno deslizó su mano hasta su pelo rubio y de un movimiento preciso le quitó la goma que mantenía su pelo sujeto. Su cabello cayó cuan largo era por su espalda, como una cascada dorada.

Se separaron y Shikamaru sonrió de lado.

-Hm… ¿Shika?- ronroneó Ino.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven Nara.

-¿Solo soy mejor que tú jugando al _shogi_?- dijo Ino y de pronto le agarró de los hombros y lo tumbó en la cama.

Se tumbó encima de él con aire juguetón y sonrió.

-Eres mejor que yo en muchas cosas, problemática- le respondió antes de agarrarla con fuerza y besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

-¿Por qué sonries?- le preguntó Yoshino a su marido al cabo de un rato.

Él la miró y sonrió de lado, apoyando su cabeza en la mano izquierda.

-Creo que el haberle enseñado a Ino a jugar al _shogi _ha sido una buena idea…- dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Su mujer sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueeeeno, éste ha sido mi primer fanfic ShikaIno *suenan aplausos * ¡espero que os haya gustado! **

**Algún review, ¿porfas?**

**¡Por un mundo más ShikaIno!**

**Natsuki-chan.**


End file.
